Living a Lie
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: She was living her dream life thinking that everything was perfect. He was holding a deadly secret...
1. Perlude: lies and secrets reveled

Author's note: Hello everyone…here I am bringing you yet another story straight from my imagination. I actually had the idea for this story like a couple of months ago. Long story made short…I was listening to Christina Agularia's "Fighter" and I really like that song…at lot…so much so that I wanted to read the lyrics to see if I could turn it into a fic. Well…the thing is that it would have been hard for me to turn it into a song fic, so this fic is loosly baised on the song. Listen to it and you will get an idea of what this story is about. To be honest with all of you, I was not going to put this online so soon. I was going to wait until I finished all of my stories then put this online. But I wanted to give you guys a treat for being such wonderful reviewers and here it is. Now here comes the deal. I will update this quickly…only if I receive at least 15 reviews. That's all…not asking much. As soon as I receive 15+ reviews…I will put up the first chapter. Promise. So…I know that you all came here to read so I'll let you read…enjoy the story and don't forget to give me your option at the end. Much thanks!

Prelude: lies and secrets reveled

Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was rapid. Thousands of thoughts were running through her mind. She was currently following Sasuke out of the village. He had told her many times not to worry about where he went off to every night…and of course at first it never once concerned her. In her eyes she was living the perfect life. For a little over a year now, she has been known as Mrs. Sakura Uchiha. She was the head medical ninja of Konoha and a member of the ANBU squad. Her husband was the leader of the same squad.

She was living her dream. Nothing could go wrong…nothing. However, despite how things might have looked on the outside, behind closed doors things were slightly different. Not that they were having the unusual trouble…they experienced what every married couple experiences. It's just that every night… starting about 3 months after their wedding, he would leave their house around 12 am and he wouldn't return until 5am. At first like any wife, she felt that he was cheating on her. After about a month of searching the house, asking around, smelling his cloths for women's perfume and even confronting him…she found out that he was not cheating on her. It was the best news that she had ever heard. Yet even though she found out that he wasn't cheating on her, he still continued to leave and return at the same time every night.

It became a mystery to her. Every time she asked him about it, he would say such things like; 'Don't worry about it', 'I'm just going for a walk', 'I have business I need to take care of'…ect. After a few months of hearing these excuses, she just gave up on asking. She trusted him and if he said it was nothing to worry about, then there was nothing to worry about.

However…she couldn't help but wonder. So here she was walking through a dark forest in the middle of the night following Sasuke. It surprised her before when he left the village. _'Why on earth was he leaving the village? Did he leave the village every night? Where was he going and why?'_ Such questions screamed through her mind.

After about 15 minutes or so some of her questions were answered. They came up to a small cave that was in the middle of the forest. It stuck her as something odd. Besides the moonlight everything else was pitch black…that should have included the cave…yet there was light coming from the cave…as if someone were waiting inside. Her curiosity heighten at the sight. Sasuke was walking right inside. For a moment Sakura stood about 15 feet away from the entrance of the cave. She couldn't hear a word nor see a thing. She had to get closer. She preformed the hand signs and did a quick Transportation/ Invisible justu.

She now stood at the mouth of the cave unseen because of her justu. She had to both keep herself unseen and undetected. Doing both at the same time would have been hard for anyone, yet this was one of the basic spy techniques that members of the ANBU squad must master before going off on A-rank or even S-missions, so for her it was a piece of cake. She proceed the walk into the cave with much caution. Her breathing and heart beat became quicker then it was before. She tried with all of her might to keep her emotions in check. It could be extremely dangerous if she were found. After calming herself down, she continued to walk. As she did, she heard voices coming from a few feet ahead.

"We don't have time to waste. Everything must work out perfectly this time. I will not except this mission to fail." One voice say sternly.

"Yes I understand, I have everything under control." She heard Sasuke reply in a serious tone.

'_What does he have under control?'_ Sakura wondered as she walked closer to the voices.

"You know all too well that 8 years ago my plans failed." The voice hissed.

"Yes." Saskue replied

"Now that I have your help,you will bring me success." The other voice continued in a stern voice. "Do you know how you are going to get rid of them?"

"Well, getting rid of the fifth isn't going to be as hard as getting rid of the host of the nine tails. I had tried kill him before when we were younger…before I came to you…but it wasn't easy." Sasuke replied coolly.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks at hearing what Sasuke had said. It became crystal clear to her that her husband was planning an assignation of the Fifth Hokage as well as the next in line for the Hokage title…Naruto. Sakura felt the room around her spin. This must be a dream…a really bad dream. No way could her husband be so evil. He had lived up his dream of avenging his clan…so…there was no way in a million years that he…could…do such a thing. However…as much as she wanted to believe it, it wasn't a dream. It was hard cold reality…

She felt as if she were on an emotional roller coaster. He had lied to her…all of this time. It only now caused her to wonder what else he has been lying to her about. Despite hearing what he had said, at this point more then ever she needed to keep her emotions under control. It was evident. If she was caught she would be as good as dead and a dead ninja could protect the Hokage and the next in line to become Hokage. She need to remain calm. She had finally reached the area where both men were talking. What she saw next both brought chills down her spine and fear to her heart. The person who her husband was talking to was…Orochimaru.


	2. Cherry tears and a plan

Author's Note: Hey what's up? So ya see….I really wanted to put up this chapter just to go further into what's going on. There is a lot going on here…and enough to keep you guessing. Starting in the next chapter, many questions are going to be answered…and the plot will thicken. I promise you that ;) 

Any old way…I know in the last ch. I said I wasn't going to put this up until I got 15 reviews…well, I'm ten short of what I really wanted. So…for this chapter…if you really want to know what happens next, I'm asking for at least 15 reviews to continue….that's all. I'll accept anything really. Don't forget the purple button on the lower left hand side…and press "go" to leave a review. Much thanks!

I also wanted to thank these kind reviews for encouraging me to continue: _BADDtothepoverbialbone'DL, Zora Olsen, Sad 4ngel, little-hauno-sakura and Sasukefanatic1_

Ok…with that said…on with the story!

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything to say…unfortunately…I will never own Naruto!

Living a Lie

Chapter 1

Sakura was trying to cope with this new discovery. The whole scene was so surreal. Memories of her and Sasuke flooded threw her mind. She thought about the day he came back to Konoha…after being gone for 3 years. From that day forward…it seemed as if all of her dreams were finally becoming reality. He gave her the attention that she always hopped for. They became instant best friends and soon afterwards began to date each other. Then came that day when he told her that he loved her and that he wanted her to help him revive his clan. The day of her wedding was so fresh in her mind, that it seemed like it happened the day before. She though of the times that they cuddled together under the star filled sky and she thought about his smile. He even told her…not too long after he came back…that he was through following Ocohamaru. The sad thing is that she actually believed him.

Those words echoed through her mind now as she saw the two men talking. Her whole world was shattered right before her eyes. She couldn't look at him the same way ever again. Even if they made love…it wouldn't feel the same…it would feel empty…dead. She wanted to cry so badly…to let some sort of emotion steep through but she couldn't. Sasuke was now on her list of S-rank ninjas…dangerous ones that had no mercy for a living soul. At thinking that, it felt as if someone took a knife and stabbed her in the heart…slowly and merciless. What's worst is that if she didn't come tonight, two very important people in her life would have been murdered and…she…would be blamed.

NO! Her mind screamed in anger…she would not be blamed for such a horrible act. She was innocent…she didn't know anything about it. _'Liar…you did know. He was acting suspicious for a long time. If you didn't come tonight and he killed them, you would also be blamed because you knew _something_ wasn't right and you didn't do anything.' _Her inner self cried out sternly. She thought seriously about that. It was true…if she didn't come tonight…her friends would have been as good as dead. However, she was _not_ going to let that happen. She slowly made her way out of the cave. She had to make a plan…right now there was nothing that she could do. The best thing was to let Tusande-sama know what is going on and to keep herself and Naruto guarded until more information could be given.

The idea seemed simple enough, yet it wasn't. From now on, she had to be very careful about how she acted around Sasuke. He would quickly pick up on her different vibe and would wonder what was going on. Although it would never be the same again…she had to act as if it were the same as before. When she founded herself a good distance from the cave, she did a transportation justu back to their apartment. She noticed that the time was 4:00am…he would be coming home soon. She quickly changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. Not even 15 minutes after climbing into bed, she heard the front door to their apartment open. The door closed and was locked. She heard footsteps heading towards their bedroom and the door opened to reveal Sasuke. She pretended that she was sleeping as he made his way to her side of the bed. She could feel his presence hover over her for about a couple of minutes. She silently wondered what he was doing.

"Sakura…you could stop pretending…I know that you are awake." He said in a low, cool voice.

Sakura's heart nearly stopped beating. For a split second she found that she couldn't breath. She slowly opened her eyes to notice that he was staring down at her…a menacing look on his face.

"I know that you heard everything. You think that you could hide your charka and play spy huh?" He said in a chilling voice.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" She whispered, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"I knew that you were following me Sakura…before we even left the village. You can't hide your charka from me…" Just then Sakura noticed that his hands were behind his back. Her heartbeat quicken as only one thought came to her mind.

"Sasuke-kun…what are you going to do?" Her voice craked just above a whisper.

"I can't afford for you to get in the way of our plans…we have a purpose…and we will fulfill that purpose." He slowly pulled out his kuni knife from behind his back.

Sakura was paralyzed with fear unable to comprehend what was happening. Before she had the time to react, his knife had cut through her delicate skin releasing a bloodcurltly scream from her…and then silence.

Sakura shot up on her bed. Her heart was beating and she was sweating profusely. Her breathing was fast and irregular. She looked around and noticed that she was in her room. She turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 5:45 am. She looked to her side and noticed that Sasuke was sleeping soundlessly by her side. Her mind was spinning from confusion. Was that all a dream? Did she really follow Sasuke to that cave in the middle of the forest? She honestly didn't know. Her breathing returned to normal and she decided to get up and go to the bathroom to splash cool water on her hot face. She quietly opened the door to their bedroom and made a quick left then a right into the bathroom. When she opened the door and turned on the light, she saw something that both shocked her and frighten her at the same time. She saw the same cloths that she was wearing in her dream…laying on the bathroom floor…where she left them in her dream. It then dawned on her that it wasn't a dream…Sasuke was really planning on murdering her friends and she had to stop him.

Later on that day

Sakura sat at a local café with her friend. The normally talkative Sakura was unchartisticly quite today and it was like a thorn to the side of her friend. He had never seen the young woman so depressed in all of his live.

"Sakura-Chan…are you ok?" Naruto asked in concern. "You haven't been acting like yourself…you know…if you want to talk about anything you can always talk to me." He placed a hand on top of his friend's hand in comfort. This innocent move only made Sakura's mood deepen. Thoughts of the night before repeated over and over again in her mind like a broken record. One of her dearest friends whose life was in danger was sitting right across from her and she didn't even know if she should tell him what she heard. For once that day, she took a chance and looked up only to see warm sapphire eyes locking with her emerald ones.

"Naruto…"She said just above a whisper. She could see the eagerness in his eyes…just wanting to hear what she had to say next. He didn't say a word…he just nodded his head for her to continue and to assure her that she had his attention.

"Naruto…"She once again whispered looking deep into his eyes. She searched deep with in herself to find the right words…anything to express what she heard and saw last night. "There is something very serious that I need to talk to you about…but I don't think that this is the right place for us to talk."

Naruto's eyes deepen in concern. "Did something happen to you?" He asked worried. Sakura shook her head but didn't say a word. He removed his hand from on top of hers and slowly stood up.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

It was about 15 minutes later and both of them found themselves near the training grounds where they trained as group seven. For the whole walk there, Sakura was quite as she looked around suspiciously…probably looking for someone or something. This act left Naruto wondering what was troubling his best friend. Sakura stopped in front of him and he stopped a foot behind her. She stood in front of him completely quite.

"Sakura-Chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked completely worried right now.

"Something…happened last night." She said just above a whisper. Her shoulders began to shake as thoughts of the night before quickly came to mind.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he walked closer to Sakura.

"Be careful." Sakura suddenly said sternly. She turned around and looked directly into his eyes. "Don't trust Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. "You…you didn't call him Sasuke-_kun_ you always call him that. Tell me what is wrong." He said a little more firmly as he placed his hands on her shoulder.

Sakura sighed as she began to tell him the story. "It all started about 3 months after we got married. At first things were amazing. However…at night…around 12am-5am…he would leave and not tell me where he was going."

"Every night?" He asked as he tilted his head with a puzzled look.

Sakura nodded her head as she looked down at the ground, she continued. "Anyway last night I finally had enough of hearing his excuses. I wanted to know what was going on…so I followed him. He left the village and was about 15 or so miles away before he came to a stop in front of a cave." She paused to look at Naruto as he continued to look deep into her eyes with concern and worry. She then let out a deep sigh as she continued.

"I decided to do a transportation/invisible justu so that I could go inside of the cave to get a better look." She paused as she bit her lower lip. "I heard voices…Sasuke and another man. They were talking about…about the murder of you and Tsunade-sama."

Naruto's eyes widen is disbelief and even a slight bit of fear. "Who was it Sakura? Who was the other man with Sasuke?" He asked in a low voice.

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheeks and her breathing became rapid again. Naruto pulled her close to him and held her in a comforting hug. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Sasuke was with…he was with…Orochamaru." She said just below a whisper… but still loud enough for Naruto to hear. At hearing the two names, his heart nearly stopped. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Why would Sasuke…the very man who clamed to be his best friend…who clamed that he was no longer following Orochamaru…be planning his…his…his…

"Murder?" He gasped as he pulled himself away from Sakura. "Are you sure you heard correctly?"

She nodded her head but suddenly a look of anger flashed in her eyes and she glared at him. "Naruto…I wouldn't lie to you about something like that…I don't want to believe it myself…that my own husband could be this evil…but it's true. Orochamaru was talking about losing 8 years ago and not being able to gain control of Konoha and that this time they were going to succeed."

He nodded his head as a thoughtful look came across his face. "That's right…that's when his arms became useless…because the third Hokage tried to destroy him. But why after all of this time…would he come to attack Konoha? He didn't have to wait eight years…and why did he allow Sasuke to come back if…if in the end Sasuke was going to work for him? Wouldn't he keep Sasuke near his side?"

"I guess that would make sense…" Sakura said as she took a step away from Naruto and crossed her arms over her chest. "However, I'm beginning to think that maybe Ocohamaru had Sasuke come back…as a spy. Also something in the deepest pit of my stomach is telling me that this is going to be bigger then it was back then. You are right…what prevented him from doing this 8 years ago?…why would he wait until now…unless he had something unimaginably bigger…"

"Like using Sasuke and his ability's against the village…"Naruto said finishing her sentence. "But wasn't he going to do that before?" He asked with a questioning look on his face.

"I suppose…but…why kill you and Tusande-sama?" She paused as a frighten look appeared on her face. "What's even more frighting…is that if he kills the both of you…that leaves me as next in line to be the Hokage…what if I'm next to be killed?" She asked as she visibly shook.

A firm look fell across Naruto's face and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't know. There's so much about this that we don't know. We need to find away to get more answers." He paused before he spoke again. "Did you talk to the Tusande-sama about this? I think that it is very important that you have her aware of this right away…I could walk you there if you want."

Sakura shook her head. "No…I could go by myself. Besides, I need to think of ways to gather more information."

A serious look fell across Naruto's face. "Sakura…you aren't looking to go back there again by yourself are you? It was dangerous enough the first time…if you get caught…" His voice trailed off and a worried look fell across his face.

"Don't worry about it Naruto…both you and Tusande-sama are very important to me. I will not allow anything to happen to you." She said with a warm smile as she began to walk away.

It was the first time that day that he saw her smile like that…and it made him feel so warm inside…to see that for the most part she was back to normal. "Well…if you are going to go…then let me come with you." He said in a low voice.

She stopped walking and turned around to face him. A frown fell across her face. "Naruto…you're the next in line for the Hokage title…if anything happens to you…"

"Sakura-chan…nothing will happen to me. Besides, the fifth most likely will ask for someone to accompany you. Who better would it be then me?" He asked giving a wide boyish smile.

Sakura shook her head with a smile as she sighed. "I suppose so." She paused a moment before she continued. "Do you still want to come with me…to see Tusande-sama?"

A smile formed across Naruto's face as he walked up to Sakura and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go." He said softly. The two of them had spent the time that they walked to chat about other mundane things.

It was about 25 minutes later when they found themselves sitting in Tusande-sama's office. The two young ninjas sat across from her as she sat at her desk with her chin resting in her open palms. Sakura just finished telling the Hokage what had taken place the night before and of what she heard. Since she finished, the room became eerily quite. Finally the silence was broken.

"Well…this is extremely serious." Tusande said in a low tone. "Sakura…Naruto…I entrust that you will take this as a mission. I want you to find out as much information as you can tonight and report back to me tomorrow morning."

"Yes." Naruto and Sakura replied in unison.

"Also, another thing." She said as her eyes narrowed. "Right now as we speak…we are in danger…the whole village. If what you said is true, Sakura, an enemy is the leader of the ANBU squad. Trying to suddenly release him of that responsibility is going to be disastrous. For now Sakura, I will appoint you as the leader of the ANBU squad."

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise. "Me? But…but…wouldn't he figure out eventually that he's not the leader anymore?"

"Well…this is a very delicate job…like I said; we cannot just release him of his responsibilities…not immediately that is. Little by little we will be taking away his responsibilities. For now you are pretty much the second in commend. I will have the other members know of this change and make sure that they do not mention this to Sasuke. Second, I will arrange a secret meeting with all ANBU members and Jounin…letting them know of the threat."

"I understand." Sakura said in a low voice as she bowed her head.

"And one more thing. You are still Sasuke's wife. You live in the same house as him and sleep in the same bed as him. Be on guard…never for even one second let it down. If it comes to a point where it's dangerous for you, let me know and we will proved protective shelter for you."

"Yes, Tusande-sama." Sakura once again said in a low voice. Both Sakura and Naruto stood up and walked to the door. When the were outside and the door behind them were closed, Sakura released the deep breath she held in.

"It's going to work out Sakura-chan…we'll find a way to work things out." Naruto said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "So…what time should I meet up with you?"

Sakura was deep in thought…worried about their plans to find out more information…about the safety of her friends as well as herself, that she didn't hear a word that Naruto had said. "Huh?" She questioned as she looked up at him with her head tilted slightly.

He returned her confused look for a lopsided smile. "Don't worry so much. Everything is going to be ok. Secondly, I won't allow him to do anything to harm you."

Sakura shook her head and her waist length hair swayed from side to side. "It's not that. It's just that…even if in my heart I keep telling my self that this is real…that he really did betray us…my heart will not allow me to believe it. If I cannot believe it….I don't think that I will have the strength to fight back. My heart….in my heart…I still love him…so much." Her voice cracked a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and a look of anger and determination replayed the once empty look in her eyes. "Yet my mind hates him…for everything that he has done and for everything that he is planning on doing. I loved him with my whole soul…and he…took advantage of that. Naruto…I…I don't know what to do anymore. It's never going to be the same again…never. I know that Tusande said to be careful….I even tell myself to act as if everything is normal. What if I slip? What if I let my anger steep through?" Again her body began to shake…from the anger and sadness that she was feeling inside.

For the second time that day Naruto wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her into a tight and comforting embrace. He rested his head on top of her head. He rocked her gently from side to side. His heart felt heavy with sorrow. It was bad for him and Tusande…even for the whole village. However…for Sakura…it was unimaginable. Memories when as far back as to when they were in the academy. Sakura would always follow Sasuke around…and call out his name in a sing-a-long tone…that sounded like church bells ringing. He'd always wish that when she called his name…it would be the same way. Yet it wasn't. Years passed and she was still crazy over Sasuke. However…when he left…he had never seen her so depressed. For a time…they got together…but when Sasuke came back…all of those deep feelings that she once had resurfaced and he knew it. So that's why he had to let her go…that's why he now felt this sorrow deep inside. If he continued to be with her…she wouldn't be like this…but if she weren't with Sasuke…none of them would have known what he was planning.

He didn't know how long he held on to her until they heard someone clear their throat from behind them. Both Naruto and Sakura turned their attention to the one who interrupted their thoughts. Their eyes widen in surprise when they saw that it was Sasuke.

"What's going on here?" He asked in a low voice as he gave a death glare to Naruto.

Sakura quickly took a step back from Naruto. "Uh…nothing…nothing is wrong…" Sakura stuttered nervously. "It's not what you think…"

"Oh really? What am I thinking then?" He asked coolly.

"Listen Sasuke…we were just talking that's all…" Naruto began but was cut off by Sasuke.

"You know…the last time that I checked, I was her _husband_ meaning that if she has any problems that she could talk to me about it. A dobe like you should know when to back off." He said in a dangerously low tone.

Naruto's eyes flared up in anger when he heard that long forgotten word that Sasuke used. "Don't call me that." He said as his hand rolled up into a fist. "You may be her husband…but I'm still her friend. If something is bothering her…I'd like to know what it is."

"Yeah…but you getting too friendly so back off." Sasuke growled.

Sakura saw that the two men were growing agitated by the second. She did the only thing that she could think of at the time. She ran up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was tense at first…but then much to her relief loosened up. She looked up at him and mustered up the best smile that she could give him. "Sasuke-kun…you know that I love you right?" She said in a sweet voice.

He looked down at her and the cold look in his eyes soften a bit. "I just want you to talk to me if something is bothering you…ok?" He said in a calm tone.

"You know that I would…however you also have to respect that I have friends…if you aren't around then I'm bound to talk to one of them…would you have acted this way if I were talking to Hinata or Tenten?" She questioned as she tilted her head slightly.

"Of course not…" He said shaking his head.

Sakura sighed as she continued. "And you do trust me right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I…" He began, but she had cut him off.

"Then in that case, trust that I wouldn't do anything at all to betray you." She then looked deeply into his eyes. "I trust that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me…right?"

Sasuke gave her a half smile as he stroked her cheek softly. "I would never do anything to hurt you…I love you." With that he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Listen, I have to go right now…I have some business that needs to be taken care of. I'll see you at home later ok?" He said as they pulled apart from their kiss. He took a step back and looked at his wife and then at Naruto. "Sorry about that Naruto…I should know better that you wouldn't pull anything like that…I just get jealous sometimes…" He walked pass Sakura and Naruto. "Bye." He called out over his shoulder.

When he was a good distance away, Sakura walked back over to Naruto. "This is going to be harder then I thought." She whispered. She sighed before she continued. "I'm going to leave right now…just in case there is another encounter with him. If he should ask you what was troubling me, just let him know it was something that happened at work and that I'll explain further." As she started to walk away, she whispered again. "We will meet at the entrance of the village at 12:30am…ok?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll see you later Sakura-chan."

"Bye Naruto." She said as she walked off. He watched as she gradually faded from his sight. He knew how hard things were going to get…for her at least. As he looked on, he wished that she was still in his arms.


End file.
